


Comfort

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny Comforts Butters





	

Comfort

 

Kenny climbed the tree outside the boy’s window. He had done it several times already so it wasn't a problem. He climbed on to the required branch and shimmied to the window. Kenny peeked inside to see the boy sleeping.

He didn’t have the heart to wake him and was about to leave when he heard a slight sob. Kenny looked back, realizing he wasn't sleeping, he was crying.

Kenny tapped lightly on the window to gain the boy’s attention. Butters crawled out of bed and opened the window.

“What are you doing Kenny?” Butters sniffled. 

“I came over to talk you, can I come in?”

Butters walked back to his bed mumbling about being grounded. Kenny took that as an invitation and crawled through the window, closing it softly behind him. He sat on the bed next to Butters and pulled him into a hug.

“What are you doing?”

Kenny noticed the boy made no move to pull away. “I am hugging you. Cartman went on a rant. All I really got from it was you were trying to break him and Heidi up because your heart was broken.”

Butters latched himself to Kenny and began crying into his jacket. “It hurts Kenny.”

“I know.”

“Why are girls being so stupid? We didn't do nothing, Kenny. Not you. Or me. Or Stan. But they are taking it out on us and breaking up with us like it's nothing. Do they not actually have have feelings for us? Was I just being used? Or am I just a terrible person?”

“Can't be that last one. Butters, you're the sweetest guy I know. I don't think she was using you either. It's just a hard time for women right now. I mean they did just get dick slapped in the biggest way.”

“I know. But it still hurts.” Butters hugged Kenny tighter as he sobbed. “It's like she crawled inside me and took a poo on my heart.”

Kenny ran his fingers through Butters hair. “Yeah it hurts, but you'll clean up the shit she left on her heart. You'll always have a shit stain there but, that just helps you grow as a person. And you will find someone who will cover up that shit stain with a fancy rug.”

Butters relaxed a little in Kenny's arms. “I think Tweek and Craig got it right.”

“Why’s that?”

“Just two dudes always hanging out. Must be nice.”

“Dudes can break your heart too.”

Butters let out a dissatisfied humf. “You wouldn't though, would you Kenny?”

“No, not on purpose.”

“Problem solved then.”

Kenny wasn't sure what to say, so he kept rubbing Bitters back and playing with his hair. Kenny felt the boy drift off to sleep. He kissed Butters’ forehead before laying him back on his bed, tucking him in the way he liked, the way Kenny had seen him do many times.

“Thanks Kenny,” Butters mumble. 

Kenny smiled as he pulled open the window. “Anytime Butters.”


End file.
